


move me, baby

by ohallows



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Aftercare, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Grinding, Hair-pulling, Light BDSM, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Post-Canon, Riding, Safe Sane and Consensual, Scars, Teasing, Trans Male Character, top surgery and bottom surgery referenced but not discussed, why is there not a rqg tag for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28100472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohallows/pseuds/ohallows
Summary: Cel accidentally discovers a new kink of Barnes’ and decides to play with it to their advantage.
Relationships: Commander James Barnes/Celiquillithon "Cel" Sidebottom
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	move me, baby

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST OFF thank you to max for beta reading this i owe u my life omg. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: i am cis! i have done my best to portray both cel and barnes (who i hc as a trans man) respectfully in this fic. i did some research on phrasing and descriptions, and read some stuff by trans authors, but if i’ve gotten something wrong or something comes across wrong, please tell me! would massively appreciate the crit so that i can do more research and correct it both in this fic and in the future. also, please PLEASE let me know if i should add any tags to this. 
> 
> so for the record: barnes has had top and bottom surgery (magically, which i’m choosing to believe just exists in the universe, but still leaves faint scars in the same way that other healing does! also, not to get too technical, BUT barnes has has the magical implant of a phalloplasty + implant to allow him to get an erection. how i’ve decided it works as him needing to drink a potion every day to like… magically stimulate the implant and connect it to his system to make it function the same way a cis person’s dick would. this basically means he can get hard but can’t ejaculate - him and cel still use a condom bc. safe sex. cel makes the potions for him.) and in this particular fic, cel has had top surgery (i have gone back and forth between headcanoning them as having had top surgery and wearing a binder, in this fic they have had top surgery). terms used in this fic: for barnes: cock, dick. for cel: clit. chest/nipple also makes an appearance
> 
> please either don’t read this if you’re under 18, or at least definitely don’t talk to me about it and don’t comment. this isn’t a challenge lol. i do not want to engage with any minors reading this and while you *shouldn’t be reading this* i know that an authors note isn’t going to stop you. that said! please respect my boundaries thank you!

It’s an accident, the first time it happens.

Cel is minding their own business, sitting in the lab with Barnes, when the beaker slips out of their hands and crashes onto the table. Glass shatters, liquid soaking their hands and burning a bit as they quickly grab a towel and try to absorb as much of the liquid as they can. Barnes looks up in concern, but Cel waves a hand at him. They don’t need someone else coming near this and getting hurt, and he knows by now to listen whenever they tell him to not engage. He stays where he is, still watching them in concern, so Cel gives him half a smile.

“It’s fine,” they call, and head over to the sink. The water running over their hand hurts, more than Cel thought it would, and they growl a curse in Japanese. “Barnes, can you -“ they cut themselves off as they hear him shifting behind them, and let the water run as they slowly turn around.

He looks distinctly uncomfortable, legs crossed and refusing to meet their eyes. A blush is spreading up the back of his neck, slowly creeping across his cheeks. He bites his lip, _still_ not looking at them, and Cel is a scientist. In a second, they evaluate the situation, make a hypothesis, and on a complete whim, growl again under their breath. They watch Barnes' throat jump as he swallows, and he crosses his legs even tighter.

Oh. Maybe _uncomfortable_ isn’t the correct word, actually, even as Barnes squirms a bit where he sits. For a moment, his gaze flicks to theirs before darting away, and they’re blown wide with what Cel realises is desire.

That’s one hypothesis proven, then.

Cel’s eyes flicker with amusement as they drop the towel in the sink. Their hand still smarts a bit, but the pain is slowly becoming less and less important as they stalk toward Barnes.

“Hm,” Cel says, and then again. “Hm.”

Barnes doesn’t say anything in response, looking awkward and uncertain of _how_ to respond, so Cel decides to help him realise _just_ how positive of a reception this newfound discovery is having. They straddle his lap, draping their arms around his neck, and play with the strands of hair that have fallen out of his braid. 

Here’s the thing: Cel eventually did have to make a moderately strict _no sex in the lab_ rule, due to all of the very breakable beakers and _also_ very dangerous potions. It became a rule after Barnes accidentally spilt some goop on the both of them, in… less than ideal areas, and they’d spent hours trying to clean it up. That said, the rule itself has been broken a _fair_ few times since then, usually after Cel moved all the potions to the other side of the room. 

Here's the _other_ thing: Cel is currently having a very, _very_ hard time remembering why that’s a rule. Barnes is staring up at them and they can feel their own body starting to heat up as well.

“This is new,” they say, and watch Barnes’ throat bob as he swallows. Their finger traces along his pulse point and then drags across his neck and jaw until it’s tilting his head up. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Barnes nods, as much as he can with Cel’s finger under his chin. Cel smirks and leans down; their lips follow the path their finger did, coming to rest on the side of his jaw. 

“Then _talk_ ,” they say, an open invitation, and Barnes lets out a shuddering breath.

“It’s hard when you’re -“ he cuts himself off with a moan as Cel finds a better position.

“Mm,” Cel says, smirking against his neck as they grind down against him, slowly and steadily. “So, growling? New thing for you, or…?”

Barnes tilts his head back to give Cel better access to his neck, which they take full advantage of. His skin is hot, and Cel starts slowly, _slowly_ unbuttoning the collar of his shirt as they move down and start dragging their teeth along his collarbone. 

“It’s not - not new,” he says, breathless, and Cel pulls back to give him a curious look. “Don’t _stop.”_

Cel chuckles under their breath and leans back in, sucking at his collarbone until there’s a nice red mark there. They move on to a new spot and smile as they feel Barnes’ heart rate accelerating under their lips. “I’m waiting,” they murmur, tongue peeking out and dragging along his skin, and Barnes bites out a curse.

“ _Shite,_ Cel,” he gasps, and then presses his lips together tightly for a moment. “I - it never really came up, before.”

Cel hums in amusement, and grinds against him again, rocking down into him as they kiss up to his ear. “I disagree,” they whisper, and Barnes swats them on the side before his hand immediately falls back to his side. 

“No, like - _gods -_ I always liked when Dharm - when Dharm spoke low, so this - this isn’t a _surprise_ ,” Barnes says, unconsciously bucking his hips and nearly knocking Cel off of him. Cel picks out his old fiancé’s name and pauses, pressing a comforting kiss to his cheek as they continue to play with his hair. “I just - haven’t had to think about it since then.”

“Okay,” Cel whispers, and presses another kiss to his cheek. “So you like this?” A kiss to his other cheek. “Is it just a low voice, or is it the growl?” Barnes moans, helplessly, and nods. Cel takes it to mean both. “I’ll have to take this into consideration.”

Barnes doesn’t have a response to that, panting a bit as Cel unbuttons the shirt a bit more, kissing lower on his chest until the angle gets awkward. They could keep going; Barnes certainly wouldn’t be opposed, and Cel wouldn’t be either. Then again. Teasing Barnes to the edge, until he’s completely desperate and absolutely begging for it, is something that both of them _greatly_ enjoy, so with a final kiss to his lips, Cel pulls back, standing up. They let their hand trail along his shoulder before falling back to their side; Barnes watches them with a hungry look in his eyes, but his hands stay firmly at his sides. Cel hums as they retreat back to their lab bench and finish cleaning up the spilled liquid, trying to think of all manner of terrible illnesses to distract themselves from the haze that’s taken over their own brain. 

They hear Barnes give a shuddering sigh over their shoulder, and can’t help the small smile that tugs at the edges of their lips. 

Oh, they can _definitely_ have fun with this one.

—

The second time it happens, it’s intentional. Cel mostly does it to tease Barnes, because they _can,_ and because they like how red his face gets when they do. They’d asked about it, once, worried that they’d overstepped a boundary, but Barnes had just flushed a delightful shade and said that he didn’t mind it at all. 

They’re visiting Hamid and Azu in Cairo, staying with Hamid at his massive mansion that Cel still hasn’t gotten used to, toasting to the two year anniversary of them all meeting. The dinner had been long and elaborate, followed by a brief dessert course, and then they’d all retired to one of the smaller lounges, the one closest to the guest house.

Zolf and Azu are excitedly discussing the latest (and, if Zolf is to be believed, greatest) Campbell novels, while Hamid and Kiko do their best not to look completely disinterested in the topic. Cel themselves has heard most of this before; Zolf had called Azu up on the mobile stone while cooking dinner for them and Barnes once, and Cel had sat there amusedly while he’d ranted about the ending. None of this is particularly new information to them, so they tune out a bit. 

Barnes is dozing, head tilted back against the sofa with his arms crossed over his chest. His hair is tied up in a complicated bun atop his head to protect it from the sand, but little strands are falling out slowly. Cel will have to fix it later (or decidedly mess it up first, and then put it back together). 

Their fingers rest along the top of Barnes’ thigh under the blanket, brushing against it gently; they’d never go any further, not with their friends in the same room. It would never be fair to them, and Cel isn’t interested in making their friends uncomfortable. Still, they’re fine _teasing_ Barnes, mostly because both of them know that it won’t go any farther than that (communication is key in a relationship, after all) and because it makes whatever comes after even more… fun. 

“It just didn’t make sense that he _snarled_ at her!” Zolf is saying, hands gesticulating wildly. His metal prostheses are leaning against the opposite wall; Cel had made him new ones a while ago, and he hasn’t completely gotten used to them yet. “I mean, really, we all know that dragons aren’t going to be the most _friendly_ bunch, but -“

“I don’t think you can just _claim_ that about all dragons,” Hamid cuts in, clearly having had a nerve hit, and Cel stifles a laugh. 

They think it’s been a record amount of time since Zolf and Hamid have argued about something; usually, it happens within the first hour of getting back, but they’ve both been on their best behaviour tonight, and it’s taken all the way until after dessert for the argument to begin. 

And begin it does. 

Barnes jolts awake as Zolf and Hamid’s voices raise in the way they always do. He blinks rapidly, looking around slightly confused, until settling back against Cel, resting his head on their shoulder. He smiles against their neck and then tips his chin at Zolf and Hamid.

“What are they arguing about this time?” he asks, raising a single eyebrow and looking amused.

“Something about a dragon and snarling,” Cel whispers back, and then a wicked idea forms in their head. “Like this.” 

Their lips only just brush the edge of Barnes’ ear as they lean in. They growl under their breath, too quiet for any of the rest of them to hear over the argument currently happening between Hamid and Zolf over the Meritocrats. And the thing is, it’s _mostly_ a joke, because discussing the dragons that currently rule the world for reasons that no one can _really_ understand anymore shouldn’t be sexual. 

“Fuck,” Barnes mutters, lips pressed together in a thin line, and Cel pulls back a bit, smirking.

“Not until we get back home,” they murmur, and he slaps them gently in the side while they laugh. 

“...You two okay over there?” Zolf asks, raising an eyebrow, and for one terrifying second, Cel thinks that they’ve been caught. But he doesn’t look angry or amused, just generally Zolf-grumpy, so Cel thinks they’re fine. 

They give him their best winning smile and cuddle in closer to Barnes, shifting their hand and grabbing his hand under the blankets. “Peachy!” they say, and then raise an eyebrow right back. “You two done?”

Zolf gives Hamid a shrug, who gives him an uncharacteristically churlish look. “I mean. I suppose? Don’t think we’re ever going to agree.”

“ _I’m_ certainly done discussing it,” Hamid says, primly. It’s turned up to 11, which mostly means that he’s irritated with Zolf and trying very hard to hide it. Zolf cottons on as well, considering how tightly his lips press together, and if Cel was closer to him they would have laid a hand on his shoulder. 

Barnes seems to feel the same, frowning a bit as he looks at Hamid. He’s warmed toward Hamid since their first meeting, which Barnes and Zolf had filled Cel in on after a night of drinks, but Barnes definitely doesn’t consider them friends. He doesn’t say anything, not one to start things when they’re with their friends, and settles back against Cel, shoulders brushing together. 

Cel nearly sighs, exchanging a glance with Azu over Zolf’s head, who just gives them a partly amused smile. Some things never do change.

—

The third time it happens, it’s completely accidental - Cel hadn’t meant for the growl to slip out, and they are _very much_ not in the correct frame of mind for it to be anything even remotely sexual. They hadn’t even done it consciously, really; it was just instinct. 

They’re playing a game - Cel hadn’t actually realised how competitive they could get until all of them had broken up into teams (them and Barnes, Azu and Kiko, and Zolf and Hamid) and Azu and Kiko had completely swept the floor with the rest of them. It had been a complete blowout; Kiko had smiled smugly while Azu cheered her on, and Zolf had gotten a sour look on his face that Cel knew had matched their own. 

Both of them had demanded a rematch; Hamid had seemed less than enthused, already looking longingly toward the kitchen and the three different cheesecakes that were sitting happily in the fridge. He hadn’t put up a fight in the end, sighing and letting Zolf lean forward while he leaned back against the couch. 

The second game isn’t going much better than the first; Barnes wasn’t very interested in the game from the beginning, so he’d taken to leaning against Cel while they stared intently at the table. It’s an intense round; Zolf gets out first, swearing up a storm, and then it’s just them and Kiko, both taking careful and calculated moves.

Cel is making their final move when it happens. They move their piece a bit, watching Kiko’s face for a hint of _anything_ about her next moves, and then retreat and reconsider, before finally moving their piece. It’s so careful, so much more careful than anything they’ve done, and they pull their hand back cautiously, still not taking their eyes off of Kiko. 

There’s a beat, a single solitary pause - it’s like everyone is collectively holding their breath as Kiko surveys the pieces. Her face doesn’t change as she leans forward. Azu’s hand is on the back of her neck, casually stroking through her hair, and she looks more interested in the game than Hamid does, even if that’s barely by a smidge. Kiko moves her pieces with a deliberate slowness, and Cel realises their mistake too late. 

“I win,” Kiko says, and gives them all that same smug smile, and Cel just… reacts. 

They growl, low in their throat, without really thinking about it. Immediately, they feel Barnes’ arm, looped around their waist with his fingers running along their hip, freeze. Just, _completely_ pause, fingers tightening a bit where they sit on Cel’s waist. He doesn’t make a noise, but he shifts a bit, and the movement is familiar enough - just a gentle discomfort, readjusting himself - that Cel is… intrigued. They glance at him and, well, it doesn’t take a genius (which Cel _is,_ but that’s beside the point) to realise that Barnes is currently very, _very_ aroused, and that _Cel’s_ made him that way, and something about that just _breaks_ their brain.

“We need to go,” they blurt out, getting an eyebrow raise from Zolf, a curious look from Azu, and a confused look from Hamid. Kiko just gives them a wink, a knowing look in her eyes, and Cel really hopes that the blush slowly creeping up their neck isn’t visible.

“We haven’t even had dessert?” Hamid says, baffled. 

“We’re in the _middle_ of the game,” Zolf adds, a slightly disappointed note to his voice. 

“...This is your house?” Azu finishes, confused and more than slightly concerned.

“ _Guest_ house,” Cel corrects. “I mean, don’t stop on our account! I’m just… very knackered, and Barnes is too.” They squeeze Barnes’ arm, and he nods slowly, putting on his best dour soldier expression. It’s actually quite good - Cel’s impressed with it and will have to compliment him on it when their head is less focused on...other things. “Been a long week, uh, did a _lot_ of experiments, tested a bunch of different things, you know! I’m sure - I mean, it’s already quite late, you know, and I… need to get up to make breakfast for everyone! Yeah. There’s going to be a _big_ spread, so everyone will have their pick, and… yes. Breakfast! We’ll see you all tomorrow.”

It’s not especially convincing, but Cel is less worried about that and more worried about getting Barnes alone _now_. No one stops them as they stand up and grab Barnes’ arm, pulling him up as well. 

“Lovely to see you all!” they say with a wave; their fingers are digging into Barnes’ forearm, pressed against his pulse, and it jackrabbits against their fingers as they tug him along behind themselves. “See you in the morning!”

They escape the guest house - escape is _maybe_ a strong word for it, but Cel’s a bit too focused on other things right now to wrangle their internal monologue. Just as the door shuts, they hear a collective noise of understanding from everyone, and a smile crosses their face. It’s too late for anyone to tease them, although they’re sure that they’ll be getting an earful tomorrow. Kiko is definitely going to have some questions, that’s for sure. 

Barnes’ hand is hot and clenched tightly around theirs as they drag him back to the main house; they fumble in their pockets for the key - and, _gods_ , they told Barnes that they could have left the door unlocked, that it was safe enough out here in the middle of nowhere even _without_ the wards that Zolf put up to protect them.

They feel two hands on their shoulders, and then they’re being spun around. Barnes pushes them against the wall next to the door; it’s on the opposite side from the cottage, so no one can see them even if they tried. Not like anyone _would._ Azu, for one, would skin any of them who did, Kiko included, although maybe _look disappointed_ is more accurate than -

Cel groans quietly as Barnes’ leg slips between theirs, grinding against them. All upper brain activity slides out of the window as they tug at his hair, pulling him up so that he’s looking into their eyes. 

“Inside -“ they gasp out as he continues moving, _torturously_ slowly. “James, we -“

He ignores them, ducking back in to bite along their jaw. His hand comes up and presses tightly against the back of their neck, nails dragging across the skin like little spikes of sensation. Cel’s fingers clench in his hair, sure that they’re pulling it, but Barnes doesn’t stop, mouthing across their jaw to their ear. They hiss, a sharp intake of breath; their ears have always been more sensitive, and Barnes knows this and is _definitely_ using that knowledge against them. 

Cel feels helpless in his grip, fingers scrabbling at his back as the lips on their ear and the leg between theirs battle for attention, sensations slowly becoming overwhelming. They press the back of their head against the stone, panting as they try to get a hold on their thoughts, and then Barnes _nips_ them, and stars explode in their brain.

“ _Gods,”_ they hiss, clenching their jaw as Barnes’ leg moves faster, pressing _just_ right, and they feel the heat start building in their abdomen, feel themselves racing toward orgasm, earlier than they’d like. 

With a distracted groan, Cel squeezes their thighs around Barnes’ leg, stopping its motion, and he freezes immediately. They grab him by the shoulders and push him away - not far, just far enough that their head stops spinning, and the look that they give him… they _watch_ Barnes swallow heavily, eyes hooded. 

“Inside,” they say, letting the word _scrape_ out of their throat, close to a growl, and Barnes looks like he’s about to melt in their grip. “ _Now.”_

—

The fourth time it happens is about fifteen minutes after the third, except this time, Cel has Barnes pinned under them, holding his wrists tightly with one of their hands. Barnes is staring up at them with this _look_ in his eyes that’s driving Cel _wild,_ as much as they’re trying to appear unaffected.

With their free hand, they ghost their fingers down his chest. Both of them are already naked, clothes in a pile in the corner of the room. Cel traces along his skin, goosebumps appearing from the sensation, and spends some time rubbing his nipples as Barnes gasps and arches up into their touch. They don’t spend long on the nearly faded scars that sit under his pecs, letting their hand drift down, and down, until it’s sitting right above his dick. Barnes shivers, mouth falling open so prettily as he curves, trying to get Cel to move their hand just that little bit further down. They aren’t going to, of course, but it’s nice to see him try. 

(They’d already talked about the scene beforehand - Cel has had enough partners to know how important safe, sane, and consensual is when it comes to this. Barnes had picked a safeword ( _albatross,_ after the first ship he’d been on in the Navy), Cel had promised not to gag him and to continuously check in before doing something new, and then they’d dragged Barnes into the bedroom.)

“Stay still,” they growl, and Barnes nearly whimpers, eyes slipping shut against his will. Cel reaches out and grabs his chin, pinching until his eyes open again. “Eyes on me, James.”

It gives him a focal point even as he’s shaking and sweating from the teasing; Cel has no plans to hurry it up anytime soon. Watching Barnes come undone under their hands is one of their favourite pastimes, and one they indulge in often, to Zolf’s mild consternation (it’s almost definitely a forged consternation to keep up appearances, as he certainly doesn’t seem to mind when Cel and Barnes disappear for anywhere from 30 minutes to an hour, or more).

Barnes makes a quiet noise, and they smile down at him. “I haven’t forgotten you,” they whisper, and adjust their grip on his wrists.

His beard burns their skin as they lean down and kiss down his neck, sucking a few marks into the skin and licking at it with their tongue. It’s something they’ll pay him back for, someday. Barnes keens, low and uncontrolled, and Cel feels themselves smile, lips dragging over to his collarbone.

“If I let go,” Cel whispers, teeth scraping against his skin, “will you keep your hands up there?”

Barnes whimpers and nods frantically, pressing his hands further down into the pillows. Cel nods and lets go of his wrists; having two hands to explore his body with is always better than one, and Barnes looks close to wrecked already, so Cel can’t wait to see how much closer they can push him to the edge. 

They move up and kiss him, lips sliding along his as their hands tug at his hair. His hands stay where they are, and Cel takes advantage of the freedom, licking into his mouth and drawing moan after moan out of him as one hand pulls at his hair and the other finally reaches behind themselves and grabs his dick. Barnes swears into their mouth, sweat beading on his skin, and Cel bites his lip, rolling it between their teeth as Barnes presses his forehead against theirs, desperate. 

“Please,” he croaks, whatever else he was going to say cut off as Cel kisses him again, rougher than before. Barnes doesn’t seem to have any complaints, bucking his hips into Cel’s hand as they kiss him, and through all of it, his hands stay tightly pressed into the pillows. 

“Good,” Cel finally murmurs, pulling away with a wink. “Keep your hands up.”

Barnes looks a prize underneath them, lips swollen and red, skin flushed, hair a complete tangle where it’s splayed over the pillow that he’s laying on. Cel almost wants to get a painting of him like this, but they’ll settle for the mental image, for now. 

They sit up, adjusting themselves back until they’re sat directly atop his dick. Barnes watches them with hooded eyes, mouth open and lips wet as he pants. Cel starts moving, rocking back and forth, rubbing themselves over his cock, and Barnes groans under them, head thrown back as he bites his lip. 

“God, Cel, _please,”_ he whispers, out of breath already, and Cel smiles, trailing their free hand up Barnes’ chest. Their fingers find his mouth, and Barnes doesn’t hesitate before sucking two of them into his mouth. Cel bites their lips as they watch him, his cheeks hollowing around their fingers, and another wave of heat and desire pulses through their body.

They let Barnes suck on their fingers for a while longer, his hips twitching in small thrusts as the head of his dick hits against Cel’s clit _just_ right. Cel arches in on themselves, a little moan escaping their own lips, and it only seems to spur Barnes on as he moves a bit more quickly.

“Cel, Cel, I’m gonna,” Barnes gasps out, and Cel lifts themselves up, reaching down and grabbing the base of his dick tightly. He moans at the touch, biting his lip, and his hips stutter and finally stop as he lets loose a string of mumbled curses. His pupils are blown wide as he looks up at Cel, but he doesn’t spill into their hand. He whimpers again as his hips fall back to the bed, and Cel comes to the conclusion that they’ve teased him enough.

They pull their fingers from Barnes’ lips and grab the lube from the bedside table and open it with a shaky hand. They coat their hand liberally, and finger themselves quickly and efficiently; they’re already soaking wet from watching Barnes writhing under them, all because of what they’re doing, but the lube helps ease the passage. They stretch themselves out with one finger, and then two, scissoring slightly. Some days, they would make it a show for Barnes, making him watch them pleasure themselves, fingers stuffed deep, and refuse to let him touch them until he’s a mess himself. 

They’re too close to the edge to make it a show this time, and they add a third finger while Barnes pants. The muscles in his arms strain, still keeping his hands above his head. Cel can see how desperate he is, how hungrily he’s watching them, and after stretching themselves a bit more, they deem themselves ready. They reach down and coat his cock, already covered by a condom, in lube, gently guiding it into themselves as they slide down slowly. Barnes stays almost inhumanly still as Cel moves. Their hands settle on his chest for balance, and they let their nails scrape along his skin as they bottom out. 

Barnes hips twitch, and Cel moans, digging their nails into his skin as he starts to move. It’s shallow thrusts at first; Cel can tell that neither of them are going to be lasting long, not with how close to the edge they both are. They start to move too, bouncing up and down in time with his thrusts, and Barnes moans under them, closing his eyes and pressing his head down into the pillow. Cel reaches down and cups his cheek, coaxing Barnes to open his eyes as he looks up at them. His eyes are half lidded as he watches them, and his thrusts speed up as both of them move together. Cel clenches around him, head thrown back as he hits the sweet spot inside of them, sending sparks of pleasure through their whole body. 

They moan loudly and start swirling their hips, moving in time, and Barnes makes a choked off cry as he keeps hitting that spot over and over again.

“Gods, Cel, _please,”_ Barnes says, throaty and hoarse, and Cel quivers above him, hands finding their clit as their fingers pinch it, moving in small, fast motions.

“Fuck, Barnes, _James -“_ Cel shudders above him, knees pressing tightly into Barnes’ side as they lean down, biting at his neck and then growling a curse into his ear. It seems to push Barnes over the edge as he thrusts one more time. His hands finally move as he disregards Cel’s orders, one hand coming up and grabbing their hips as the other knocks their hand away and finds their clit. His fingers swirl around it in fast circles, and Cel keens, legs shaking as their heartbeat races. They’re pushed over the edge as well, body spasming as pleasure crashes through their mind. Their senses white out for a moment as their back arches, and they collapse on top of Barnes as they ride their own orgasm out. 

When the haze clears, both of them are panting, worn out, and their bodies are sticky with sweat. The room stinks of sex, and Cel presses their forehead to Barnes’ shoulder. Their hair has flopped down into their face, and they run a hand through it to get it out of their eyes.

 _“Gods_ ,” Barnes says again, as Cel sits back up on top of him. He winces, and gently taps their side. Cel carefully climbs off him, collapsing on their side on the bed next to him. “You’re beautiful.”

Cel hums under their breath, eyes closed as their hand brushes up and down their arm. “So, you liked it?” they ask, a note of uncertainty in their tone.

Barnes looks at them and the uncertainty vanishes. “More than liked it, Cel.”

They take their hand in his, playing with his fingers. “So, growling is good?”

He hums. “Very good.” 

Cel smiles. Barnes looks so content, so blissed out, and it makes them happy knowing that they were the one that did this to him.

“I’m going to get cleaned up,” they say, and give him a soft kiss. 

Barnes presses into them, and Cel’s almost convinced to just stay there with him for another round. They pull back eventually and sit up, pulling the condom off. Their legs shake as they stand, and for another moment they consider just laying down again, stickiness be damned. Instead, they go to the bathroom and toss the condom in the bin; when they come back, Barnes is cleaning himself off with a towel that he tosses toward the laundry pile in the corner of the room.

“I just showered this morning,” he grumbles, but he sounds pleased as anything as he leans back against the headboard of the bed. 

“Well, good thing it’s _evening_ again,” Cel says, “and you can shower in the morning.”

“...Gods, they’re going to roast us alive,” Barnes murmurs, running his hand along Cel’s side as they sit on the bed.

They swing their legs around and straddle his waist again, without a single ulterior motive, and Barnes hands come up and rest on their thighs, stroking gently against their skin. Cel leans over him and draws him into a soft kiss, lazily mapping his chest with their hands. Barnes pushes up into them, fingers tapping out a rhythm on their thighs. They pull back eventually, but not far, pressing their forehead against Barnes’ for a moment before sitting up fully. 

“I mean, we _could,”_ Cel hedges, and glances off toward the shower. “It’s not like we’ve _never_ had two mindblowing sex sessions one after the other, of course, but -“

“ _But,”_ Barnes reminds them, holding up a finger and pressing it against Cel’s lips. For a moment, they’re tempted to suck it into their mouth, but resist the urge, and he continues. “You promised everyone a _massive breakfast_ tomorrow.”

Cel groans. “Do you think they’ll believe us if we say we forgot?” Barnes shakes his head solemnly, and Cel swears quietly under their breath. “Damn. I need to come up with better lies for these things.”

He laughs. “These things? You mean sneaking off to have sex?”

Cel laughs too. “We _were_ pretty obvious, you know.”

Barnes pinches at their leg; Cel squawks and flinches away from it, overdramatic as always, and then collapses on top of him. He lets out a quiet _oof_ as they hit his chest, and his arms come up around their back instinctively. Cel laughs, before rolling off his chest until they’re laid on their side next to him. He turns to look at them, an amused look in his eyes, and they reach up to stroke gently across his jaw. 

“I love you,” they say, and Barnes puts his hand over theirs, interlocking their fingers. They can feel his cheek heating under their palm; it’s almost funny - he doesn’t get flustered from hearing it anymore, or from Cel’s flirting, but he always blushes when they tell him that they love him. 

“I love you, too,” he says, quiet and strong and sure, and, well, Cel still blushes a bit too.

**Author's Note:**

> i haven’t written smut since. god. 2016 maybe. i am slightly embarrassed to be posting this. also cel and barnes would objectively be like a slightly more bombastic/awkward version of morticia and gomez addams in terms of like. these two are super into each other and also have great sex and are really kinky but in the fun way. anyway. ANYWAY. i don’t need to explain myself. 
> 
> monsterfucker barnes rights.
> 
> remember to be safe sane and consensual, consent is sexy, prep is important, lube is SO important, and pee after you’ve had sex. this is a non-exhaustive list. ALSO. people used to use animal intestines as condoms. isnt that just absolutely disgusting. anyway hope you enjoyed.


End file.
